


Kick It Up A Notch

by TookMeASecond



Series: Give 'Em Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Boy King Sam, Demon Dean, Knife Play, M/M, Top Dean, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: After killing all the demons that would have risen against him Boy King Sam revamped Hell.  With the threat of a resistance rising Dean finds a way to give them an edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this last week. Then someone let me know some of the tags weren't in the story. I read it over and realized some parts were missing. CRAP! Took it down, fixed it. Then of course I had to tweak it a little more cause that's what I do. Anyway, it's back, and better. Thanks for reading!

The Boy King sat perched on his throne, a sly grin on his face. If someone had told him a year ago, wait, a hundred years ago? Depends on who you ask; humans or demons. Anyway, if someone had told him in the past he’d be sitting here, ruling Hell he would have killed them. Because it would have been a threat. Now, as he went about his Boy King duties with his brother by his side he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

Captain Dean Winchester should be General by now. But Dean being Dean liked the way Captain sounded better. Sam had rolled his eyes when his brother told him that. Dean was in charge of the racks, and he had a knack for it.

Saying that Hell had changed would be an understatement. Because of Castiel’s part in organizing the angels against the demons he had been put in charge of communications between Heaven and Hell. Castiel, Sam and Dean had worked out the distribution of souls. It was all pretty black and white. They didn’t need to depend on the justice system of Earth to get things right.

If you were evil, you went to Hell. If you were decent, you went to Heaven. It didn’t matter what religion you followed, if any. It didn’t matter your sexual orientation. There was a council set up to review souls and place them accordingly. Hell was still busy with souls on racks. Heaven was more lucrative with decent humans who got their own personal Heaven’s.

Everything was running like clockwork. So of course, something had to shake things up.

~*~

Dean didn’t open his eyes when he woke. He simply rolled onto his stomach toward the middle of the bed and stretched an arm out to reach for his brother. His hand met with cold empty sheets. The Captain moved around, reaching further, and finding nothing. With an irritated groan he squinted an eye open to confirm the empty bed.

“Sam!” No response. Dean groaned again and rubbed his face into his pillow. It was too early to be awake. “Sammy!” His pillow-muffled shout met an empty room, not even the shuffling of a person moving around.

“Boy King!” Silence. “Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled rolling to his back and wiping a hand down his face. He grunted as he swung his legs off the bed to stand and make his way to the closet. He scratched his nuts and dressed then went off to find his brother.

~*~

“So there are no updates on the whereabouts of the rebels. Have the hunters been made aware of the threats?” Sam was sitting at the head of his conference table. Meg was in the chair to his left, Castiel standing behind the chair to his right.

“I will be heading to Bobby’s as soon as we’re done here. Unless Clarence would like that job. In which case I can just stay here.” She rested her chin on the back of her hand looked up at Castiel with hopeful eyes and a hungry grin. The angel shook his head, unaffected with the demon’s flirting.

“No, I must return to heaven. The other angels must be informed of the threat so that everyone is on alert.”

“Alert for what?” Everyone looked toward the door at the sound of Dean’s voice. Sam sighed. He had wanted to have a private discussion with his brother about this, he knew it wasn’t going to go over well.

“Yeah, uh. Thanks guys, that’s it for now. If anything changes I’d like to know immediately. I will call another meeting as soon as we get more intel.” Castiel and Meg nodded at Sam and made their way to the door. Dean tipped his head up at the angel and looked to Sam when the pair were gone.

“So, what’s up, Sammy?” Sam exhaled a breath and motioned for Dean to take his seat on the right. The Captain looked at him, a little confused, and took his seat.

“We got a message this morning from a group of rebels who are angry with us for changing hell. They put a hit out on you.” Dean smirked.

“Me? You’d think they’d be out for you. It’s cool though. Let them come, I’ll rip them apart.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers bravado.

“Yeah, of course you will. They are going after my friends, my closest. There are demons out for your blood, Bobby’s. We are going to be doubling our efforts to smoke out the rebel groups and snuff them. Until then you are going to be remaining here, in Hell, with me. Bobby will have demons and angels watching over him until this is all over.” Dean leaned forward on his elbows and narrowed his eyes.

“You’re grounding me?”

“Oh, Chuck, I don’t have time for this. Listen, I just don’t want you running around unprotected with a target on your back. It’s not an order, it’s a suggestion I expect you to follow. Please, Dean. Just this once, can you listen?” Dean sucked in an annoyed breath and leaned back in the chair tipping his head up.

“Poor little ol’ Dean. So helpless and weak. How ever did I ever get along without my little brother to protect me!” His tone was mocking as he spread his arms and looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. Sam huffed pushed his chair away from the table.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch”

Dean got up to follow him out of the conference room, but reached for the door knob in front of Sam and locked it instead. Sam huffed out a sigh and tipped his head back.

“I don't really have time for this Dean. There's a lot to do.” Dean's other arm circled the other side of Sam's waist.

“Sure fucking is. I woke up alone this morning, Sam.” The Captain ground his clubbing cock into his brother's ass.

“You want me to order you a Boy King blow up doll?” Sam's tone was impatient, but playful.

“They make those?” Sam slapped the arms encircling his hips and tried to turn around, Dean held him fast. “C’mon, Sammy, play a game with me. Wanna be my hot secretary?”

“You gonna bend me over your desk?” The Boy King wiggles his hips back until he was shoved into the door with a hand between his shoulderblades

“No, I want to introduce you to my playroom. There's nothing to tie you to in here.” Sam made a noncommittal sound and shrugged the best he could. Dean grinned into his shoulder while kissing over his shirt.

“Are you holding out on me, Sammy?” The hand on his back was replaced by a forearm in the same place as the other slid down the back of Sam's pants. His breath hitched and his nails scratched at the wooden door. “Show me.”

Five minutes later Sam had revealed the latest installment of the conference table. In the center of the table was a compartment that opened at the press of a button. The control looked like the remote for a TV. Sam looked proud as he fetched the remote from under the table in front of his seat.

Once open he went to the side and reached in to pull out a metal collar attached to a length of chain. Another button on the control let out slack for more mobility, another pulled it in.

“Oh, Sam. You kinky bastard. I think this is my new favorite.” Dean nodded his approval. Sam had been so caught up showing off his new toy he'd almost forgotten what lead them here. “On the table, Boy King. Naked.” Dean's tone was commanding and had the blood rushing to Sam's cock.

With shaky hands, and while watching Dean, Sam stripped and climbed up on the dark polished wood. He arranged himself on his knees and placed his hands behind his back. With one last look at his brother he gave a heated smirk, then lowered his forehead to the cool surface. He heard Dean blow out a breath.

“Shit, dude,” Dean sighed, “you look so good like this.” Dean ran a hand from the nape of Sam's neck, down his spine, and over his ass; giving it a smack. Sam didn't flinch. Dean climbed up to stand on the table next to him and kneeled to pick up the collar. He took a moment to inspect it and the control. He snapped the metal closed and it held on its own. An experimental push of a button had it snapping back open. The Captain chuckled to himself.

“Up, Sam.” Sam raised himself to sit on his knees with his hands on his thighs. His back was straight and his eyes were still down. Dean reached the collar up and fixed it around Sam's throat, making sure it wouldn't be too tight when he closed it. He gave the chain in the table a tug, then put two fingers between the metal and Sam's skin, grunting his approval.

“Next time we do this, and there will be one, I need to remember to bring something for your wrists. And a blindfold. Maybe an apple,” Dean mumbled the last part half serious as he pushed the button for the chain to start the pull into the table. He watched his brothers muscles flex in an effort to keep balance and form. Dean stopped the chain and dropped the control on the table, then started working his jeans open.

He tossed a small tube of lube down by the compartment for the chain, right under Sam's face. “Might wanna hurry up and use that. After I fuck your face I'm going to fuck that ass. Ready or not.” Sam wasted no time slicking his fingers and reaching between his legs.

Dean had his dick out now and was stroking slow, not bothering to shed any clothing. He shuffled so that he was right next to Sam and could see his fingers working. He grabbed a fist full of hair and tugged until Sam was at a good angle. Dean could watch him open himself up and watch his lips spread around his own member. Fuck yes.

He pressed the tip of his dick to Sam’s lips, rubbing over them a couple times before telling him to open. A wet, pink tongue peeked out and swirled around the head before it was encased in Sam’s mouth. Dean dropped his head back and groaned, his eyelids fluttering, before reaching out and smacking Sam’s ass again. He started moving his hips ever so slightly, shoving further into Sam’s mouth, while pulling his head toward him.

Just being on the conference room table was hot. Imagining everyone sitting around this table tomorrow made him grin. There was a warmth spreading in his gut, but he wasn’t done with his brother just yet.

“Alright, Sam. Time’s up.” He pulled out abruptly almost causing Sam to face plant into the wood. The Boy King caught himself on the hand he wrenched from his ass and spread his thighs wider. He put his forehead on the table and whined low in his throat.

“I know, Sammy. I got you,” Dean said as we wiped a finger down the crease of Sam’s ass. He shoved one in his hole, testing how well he’d stretched. Seemed a little tight, Dean grinned again.

He put the blunt head of his hard cock against the hole his finger had just vacated and gently started poking in. He moved agonizingly slow. His grin widened as he watched Sam’s fingers scrape the tabletop in an effort to not rock backward. By the time Dean was all the way seated Sam’s thighs were trembling.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a tight fit.” Dean pulled out half way and began the slow push all over again. Sam groaned as the stretch and burn turned more toward pleasure as Dean bottomed out again. This time when he pulled halfway out he slammed back into Sam causing him to rock forward on the table.

“You hold still now,” Dean said gripping his brother’s hips and striking up a fast pace. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. The sound of skin slapping skin and the slight creak of the table under him were drowned out by the moans of his Boy King. Dean called out his brother's name as he chased his release. As soon as his cock finished twitching he flipped Sam over on his back and dove between his legs.

Sam arched his back off the table as his own prick was swallowed down in one go. Dean massaging the underside with his tongue while his throat clenched the head. Sam didn’t last long either. Coming hard and fast down Dean’s throat. The both of them left lying on the table panting with big smiles on their faces.

“Fuck yeah. There will be a next time,” Dean said then slapped Sam’s leg and got up to dress.

~*~

“Grounded to hell, huh”

“Shut up.”

“You aren't going to try and sneak out are you? I'm the one that'll catch that shit storm.” The General and the Captain were walking down the long hall that held the torture chambers. Dean was itching to get his hands on some of the new souls they'd received.

“No, damn, you make me sound so childish. It's not really that big a deal. This'll all blow over soon anyway.” Crowley arched his eyebrow and gave him a sideways look.

“You? Childish? Never.” Dean shot him a look and entered his chamber to start his day. Sam would probably seek him out in a couple hours. He liked watching Dean work over new souls. His first rack of the day was a pedophile. Disgusting excuses for humans, that's for sure. Fuckers didn't even believe they were doing anything wrong most of the time.

He made quick work of that first one. New guys were always so much fun to break. Some thought they were tough shit, thought Dean couldn't make them squirm. But the Captain had decades under his belt. Plenty of time to perfect his technique. 

Unfortunately Sam never made it down before Dean had to make his rounds. He wiped away as much blood as he could then made off to check his team of torturers. He oversaw a group of 15 demons who were in various stages of carvers. Some had been around for a while and were pretty self sufficient and some were brand new just waiting to be molded. He gave pointers and helped them hone their skills. It was his favorite part of the job.

Three hours later he was walking into the last chamber of the day. As soon as this was done he'd be off to find Sam for some tension release. He rolled his shoulders and grinned at the things he planned to do to his Boy King. It was this line of thinking that had him distracted. He didn’t notice there wasn’t anyone on the rack until the door was already shut behind him. He didn’t notice there wasn’t a carver in the room until he looked around in confusion about the missing soul.

He only noticed there were three demons standing behind him when he turned to leave.

“What the fuck? Who’s room is this? Where’s the soul that’s supposed to be on this rack?” His brain didn’t kick into preservation gear right away. Captain Winchester had never had anything to fear since he came off the racks himself. The demons said nothing, but their wicked smiles grew as they started to advance on him, spreading out to surround the Captain. Dean lifted his chin and watched each of them in his side view.

“What’s going on fellas?” He flexed his fingers, but kept his hands at his sides. Backing up slightly he kept them all in front of him. He knew whatever they had planned wasn’t going to be fun for him and he couldn’t let any of them out of his sight.

“You and that king thought you could get away with it?” the demon in the middle asked. He put emphasis on king in a mocking tone that made Dean squint a little in anger.

“I think we already did,” Dean said through clenched teeth. The demon on the right hissed at him as the one in the middle chuckled.

“You may be here, now. But we are not gone. We’re going to rise up and take hell back. You and your brother don’t have a fucking chance!” Dean smirked and opened his mouth, likely to say something smart ass when the guy on the left charged him. He easily stepped aside and threw the demon into the table behind him but as he did he stepped right into the demon that'd hissed at him.

As he grappled with the second the first got his wits about him and joined the fray. The demon who had done all the talking slipped something out from up his sleeve and gripped it tight as he stepped forward. As Dean threw one man to the ground he rose to shake the other from his back. Then the demon dropped he turned right into a punch from the leader.

With the demon killing knife gripped in his fist the hit was harder than it should have been and actually stunned Dean. With a demon on each arm he shook his head trying to make the room stop spinning. He froze when he felt cold metal against his throat. Normally, he would laugh at them and press into it, but this blade could actually kill him, he wasn't a knight yet.

“That's right, Captain. You put up a good fight, but you’re mostly talk,” the demon taunted while the others laughed. Dean snarled and tried to yank an arm free. The guys holding him gripped tighter and the knife was pushed harder.

“Now, now. We have plans,” the leader said trailing a hand down Dean's chest and gripping his cock a little tight, “we're wondering what has the Boy King making a bitch out of his own brother.” The demon had to yank the knife away, else slice the Captain's throat when Dean lunged forward to bite him. He was hit in the back and across the backs of his knees simultaneously for his trouble.

His arms were released as he hit his knees with a grunt. The two minions circled him at a distance he couldn't lash out at them, which made him smirk despite his disadvantage. They were leery of him, which gave him an edge. Bracing his toes on the floor he sat back on his heels with his hands on his thighs and his chin tipped up. The damn leader still looked too smug.

“Strip,” he demanded pointing the knife tip at the Captain. Dean pulled his eyebrows together in a look of mock confusion.

“No.” The demon’s face twitched with the effort not to explode at the man.

“Don't think making this hard on us is going to change our minds. You have caused a lot of trouble and you're going to pay.” Dean smirked again while taking note of the demon to his right trying to sink out of his peripheral vision.

“Don't think that three demons, one knife is going to scare me into a puddle of cooperation for you. I was a bad ass long before I was a demon. Long before I died. Hell, I was pretty bad ass as a child. So for something like you to scare me you're going to have to work harder than that.” Captain Winchester knew his words would likely strike a nerve and was very ready for the demon behind to hit him.

When the demon landed across his shoulders he dropped one and threw it over and into the one with the knife. He was on his feet before the third moved toward him and was thrown into the pile. He had to get his hands on the knife. While reaching into the pile for the hair of the lead guy he saw the glint a second too late. The blade scoured his forearm, glowing red hissed through the gap. He cursed and jerked back.

“Fucking fool! Just kill him!” They were all up in a flash, the blood flow forgotten, now he was fighting for his life. The blade sailed toward him again and he leapt back out of the way then spun and kicked one of the lackeys in the head. Dean smiled when dude went down. The other without the knife grabbed Dean around the back, holding his arms to his body. This time the knife slashed down across the demon’s arm. Thankfully, if his arm hadn’t gotten in the way Dean would be dead.

The demon holding him yelped and jumped back, letting him go. Dean cow kicked behind him, knocking the guy into the wall as he surged forward to grab the wrist holding the knife. Once the arm was secured he grabbed the demon’s throat with his other hand and walked him backward into the wall.

There was the gash on his arm and a deep cut on his abdomen where the knife got through the other demon’s arm, a little deeper and he’d be a corpse. He growled as he looked up from the blood on his shirt into the demon’s eyes, his own going black.

“You fucking maggot! You thought you and your pea brained buddies could come in here and jump me? I’m Captain Dean fucking Winchester! And your Boy King is my bitch!” He pulled the demon off the wall and slammed him back with both hands, his head bouncing off the tiles as he dropped the knife. Dean pulled him forward and slammed him back again, grunting with the effort. By the third time the tiles actually cracked behind the guy and his head lulled to the side.

The Captain dropped him and let his body slump to the floor before picking up the knife and grabbing him by the throat to lift him back up. He moved his hand to the guy's chest to hold him against the wall before telling him to get out of hell. Then the knife went up through the demon’s chin to the hilt causing his mouth and eye sockets to flash with light. He yanked the knife back out and let the body slump again before turning his eyes to the other dazed and shocked demon’s.

Then the door burst open and Sam was there, his chest heaving as he panted shaky breaths. Behind him were three guards and 4 carvers. They rushed to grab the demon’s who had begun to rise and fight some more as Sam rushed to Dean’s side. HIs hands were on his brother's cheeks as he moved his head side to side to inspect.

“Shit, Dean, are you okay?” Dean tried to push him away but only succeeded in getting Sam to remove his hands from his face. Instead the roamed everywhere else.

“Yeah, yeah. I had it man, I was about to gut those bitches.” He faked a lunge at the first demon to be dragged past him, laughing when the sucker flinched. He looked back at Sam to see the famous bitch face.

“Dean, you’re,” Sam started, then sucked in a breath and swallowed hard, “You’re bleeding.” Dean pulled the hem of his shirt away from his body and looked down at the tear and the stain.

“Oh, yeah. Fucker got me before I got his knife. Hit my arm, too. Close, but no cigar. Let’s get out of here, Sam, you don’t look so good.” Sam nodded tightly and Dean led the way out of the room and back down the hall toward their chambers.

On the way there were some concerned looks, but Dean brushed them off and went straight to their room. Once the door was closed Sam went to the balcony and stood looking over the city, gripping the banister like crazy. Dean followed him a few minutes later, the bloodied shirt was gone and he had a couple tumblers of amber whiskey.

“You good, dude?” Dean asked handing Sam a drink. His brother didn’t look at him, but downed the tumbler in a single gulp. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed but he downed his own and went to pour more. When he got back Sam’s breathing had slowed, but he was still tense.

“Sammy, talk to me, man.” The Captain’s voice was soft as he set the glass down in front of Sam on the railing. Sam looked down and turned his head toward Dean slightly then took a deep breath. His eyes trailed up his brother’s torso and he noticed the gash was healed already, his eyes darted to the one on his arm to see it had cleared up as well. A weird calm washed over him and he felt like he could breathe again.

“I could smell it.” Dean actually cocked his head to the side, Sam’s mouth quirked up at the thought he was spending too much time with a perpetually confused angel.

“Smell what?” Finally Sam raised his eyes to look right back at Dean.

“Your blood.”

~*~

Dean circled his brother slowly, watching each twitch of his muscle as the crop in his hand dragged lightly over taut skin. Sliding the black whip over Sam’s bare hip and into the crevice of his thigh forced a muffled whimper from his brother’s gagged mouth. The side of Dean’s lips quirked in a half smile.

Sam was standing in the middle of the room, spread eagle and blindfolded. His arms fastened above and away from him, pulled tight. His ankles were hitched to a spreader bar then bolted to the floor. There was a soft rope around Sam’s waist, tied tight, with a second length running down his crack, also tight, and around his balls to tie back up at the front. Everytime Sam moved the rope rubbed deliciously over his waiting hole.

His lean body was dotted with small red welts, a few longer marks here and there. The insides of his thighs, his stomach, across his nipples. There was a thin sheen of sweat over his skin and Dean could tell he was close to the breaking point. Just a few more well placed whacks. As the Captain circled again he ran the end of the crop down the side of Sam’s throat, stopping in front of him.

“You done, Sammy?” Sam didn’t hesitate in shaking his head determinedly. Dean sighed and reached around to whip the crop against Sam’s ass, he wouldn’t be expecting that if Dean was in front of him. The Boy King screamed through the gag, his whole body going tense. “You don’t have to do this, you know. You also know I don’t think you should.” Sam bit down on the gag a little harder making Dean smirk. So stubborn.

They had talked about it until they were both blue in the face. Sam wanted nothing to do with Dean’s blood. Dean figured that since Sam was now the Boy King of Hell he could do whatever he wanted. And it could give him an edge. He was aware his brother was worried that it would change him and that Dean would hate those changes. But they were already different. Taking over Hell had made sure of that. Sam had expressed his disinterest in the conversation going any further. But since Dean had him here now…

“Sam, those guys could have killed me. They wanted to. You said yourself, I’m grounded to Hell until we find the resistance. What if my blood is the last thing you need to defeat them? To bring them all down?” He knew it was a low blow, which is why it was the first time he’d brought this point up. Sam would do anything to protect Dean. The Captain didn’t miss the way Sam’s shoulders shrugged slightly. That was encouraging.

“I can fight dirty, Sam.” The Boy King’s breathing picked up a bit as it hissed in and out of his nose. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about. Dean pulled a knife out of his back pocket and held the cold blade against Sam’s chest, which stilled as he held his breath. Dean grinned wickedly.

He pressed the blade in slightly, dragging it down about an inch. Sam groaned behind the gag as his brother leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over the small cut. It disappeared quickly, as if Dean erased it himself.

“You taste good there, too, little brother. Want a turn?” Where Sam would usually shake his head vehemently he simply whimpered and sagged in his restraints. There was a rush in Dean’s veins as he considered he might just win this argument. He took the knife to his own wrist and sliced a little deeper than he had Sam, then raised it to just under his brother’s nose.

He watched Sam’s nostrils flare as he threw his head back, his chest heaving again. Then slowly Sam pulled his head back down and tried to find Dean’s arm with his nose, running along his skin and sniffing lightly.

“Want me to take the gag out?” Dean asked as he watched the cut close up. The blood started drying on his skin as he waited for Sam to answer. The Boy King let out a muffled sob and nodded his head once. Dean wasted no time in unbuckling the ball gag and slicing back into his wrist to hold it up to Sam’s mouth. Another cracked sob escaped Sam’s lips as he continued his last ditch effort at resisting the demon blood.

Then his tongue snaked out and he touched the tip to the cut that was slowly closing. The taste of Dean burst across his palate, in places he hadn’t even touched the blood. He moaned like he did in one of their intense sessions and latched his lips over the flesh of his brothers arm.

“Alright, easy. Shit closes quick,” Dean said easing his arm back. He cut himself again, this time there was no hesitation or remorse. Sam latched on a second time and sucked, hard. At first the sensation was strange for Dean, but soon became rather pleasurable. His mind wandered slightly at all the places Sam could suck his blood. His palm pressed a little at his already hard cock and he heard Sam moan again deep in his throat.

Dean looked down to see his brother spurting his release on the floor between his bound ankles. “Holy, shit, dude,” he said a little breathless. “Talk about coming untouched.” Sam released Dean’s arm and lapped at the blood that had dried there, the Captain noticed the cut had closed. When he pulled his arm back Sam whimpered and tried to follow, then screamed out when the rope between his ass cheeks rubbed on his hole.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s get this off you, then we’ll get you more, Sammy. We’ll figure this out, little brother. It’ll be okay.” Dean slipped the knife closed then back into his pocket and started working on Sam’s ankles. When his hands were free Sam ripped the blindfold off and grabbed Dean by the back of his head and neck bringing him into a bruising kiss.

Dean tasted blood and was sure that by the way Sam started to suck at his bottom lip it was his. With Dean’s head firmly in his grip Sam walked his brother backward to the cushions and pillows in the middle of the room. Dean’s attempt at his brother's name was muffled with Sam biting, licking and sucking at Dean’s lips. The Captain gripped his king's shoulders and tried to still him a moment too late, they tumbled into the sunken bed.

Suddenly Dean was thinking he had made a mistake in releasing his brother. The ferocity at which Sam was after Dean’s blood was overwhelming. Weighed down by 250 pounds of naked Boy King Dean had little choice but to take it and hope Sam settled once he’d quenched his thirst. Luckily his blood recovered as quickly as his skin so worries about Sam drinking him dry were nonexistent.

But he did want Sam off his mouth so he could at least try and talk his brother down.

He fumbled for the knife in his back pocket with the intent of making a cut on his chest, shirt be damned, he’d get a new one. But as his hand came up Sam must have seen the glint of the metal because Dean’s wrist was in a vice grip in the blink of an eye.

“Fuck, Sammy. Calm down!” he managed to holler out in between assaults on his mouth. He managed to yank his wrist away, and pain be damned, stab the knife right into his pectoral muscle. He clenched his teeth, hurt like a bitch, but fuck it it would heal. He planted his feet on the edge of the floor for leverage and pushed, yanking his head up at the same time. He managed to wrench his face away from Sam’s and shove his chest up.

Freakishly fast Sam leaned up, straddling Dean’s waist and ripped the shirt clean open. He descended on the deep cut in Dean’s chest and moaned at the increased blood flow. Dean finally sank down into the pillows and tried to slow his breathing. Holy shit. Sam had never been this aggressive. His brother usually perfectly content, and preferred, Dean lead the show. He never expected it to turn him on, but seeing Sam like this was kinda hot.

“You’re still not topping me,” Dean said patting the top of Sam’s hair. He wasn’t sure if it was the words or the motion but Sam’s lips slowed to a stop and he raised his head to look at Dean’s face through a curtain of brown hair. “Hey, you back, brother?” Dean reached up and brushed half the hair behind Sam’s ear.

Sam’s gaze went back down to Dean’s chest and his jaw dropped slightly. He pushed up off his brother’s chest and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, staring at the smear there.

“Oh, Chuck. Oh, shit, Dean. I am so sorry. Fuck!” Sam would have leapt off Dean’s lap if his brother hadn’t sat up with him and grabbed his hips.

“Stop, Sam! I’m fine, okay? Nothing I couldn’t handle. If I really wanted you off I coulda done it, okay?” Sam gave him an incredulous look. “Right, the blood. Super Sammy strength. Whatever. We’re still good, okay?” Dean locked eyes with his brother and wouldn’t let him drop his gaze.

Sam hesitated in nodding, but knew his brother well enough. This had been Dean’s idea, Dean had pressured him into it. No matter what happened now, Dean would take full responsibility for any repercussions. It’s just how his Dean was. “We’ll figure this out,” Sam said on a shaky breath. Dean gave him a smile.

“Any demons we can test your new-again powers on?”


End file.
